


train of thought

by 21hax



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21hax/pseuds/21hax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Amy—I'm not gay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	train of thought

Sitting at the train station bench, waiting for the train to come and whisk Amy away to the commune, Kieren stares out at the grassy, foggy hills in front of them, suddenly at a loss for words.

Amy sighs and lays her head on Kieren's shoulder. She resettles next to him to snuggle a little closer, and Kieren rests his head on hers.

"Oh, Kieren Walker," Amy says, sounding bittersweet. "I sure wish you weren't gay, or I'd snatch you up"—at this, she grabs a fistful of Kieren's shirt by his stomach—"and never let go."

"Whoa, what?" Kieren pulls away a little to try and look at her. She leans back too and gives him a knowing smile. "Amy—I'm not gay."

She takes her hand from his shirt and puts it on his hand. "It's okay, handsome. You don't have to hide it or—"

"No, Amy, I mean it, I'm really not. I mean..." he looks down at the ground, awkwardly. He's never talked to anyone about his sexuality before, not even Rick — they always skirted around the issue and never really discussed anything. "I've thought about it a lot, but I don't...I don't really like putting a label on it? I don't...well, I've never really been with anyone, but—"

"Wait, what about Rick?" Amy asks out of genuine curiosity. "I thought you two've got a...a _history_."

"Well, we're really close," Kieren says before chewing in his lip, trying to figure out how to put their relationship into words. "We kind of used to...flirt a lot," he says with an embarrassed laugh. "I always thought it would grow into something more. But then he...and then I..."

Amy squeezes his hand.

"Well, what — what I was trying to say is that it doesn't matter to me about a person's...gender or whatever. That doesn't affect who I like. I just like...people. Cool people."

They both laugh. "Am I a... _cool_ person, then?" Amy asks.

Kieren puts his other hand on top of Amy's. "Amy Dyer, you are _the_ coolest person I know. Figuratively, and, well, literally," he jokes, patting their cold, unfeeling hands.

Amy looks up at him with a small smile, suddenly looking shy. Kieren's stomach flips as he realizes it sounds like he just confessed feelings for her. He's about to start backtracking but Amy keeps looking at him and he starts to wonder what it'd be like. He hesitantly leans closer a small fraction of the space between them and Amy leans in, too. They slowly close the gap until their lips press together in a chaste kiss. When they pull away, Kieren looks down and bites his lips to try and fight off a smirk, until Amy leans back and bursts into laughter and Kieren joins in.

"Maybe not, then," Amy says, still grinning as she pinches Kieren's cheek before standing up at the sight of the approaching train.

"Maybe not," Kieren agrees.


End file.
